1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and encoding data, and more particularly, to reconstructing data received from an encoder by using a plurality of de-quantizers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to encode data, an encoder compresses voice or image data into a quantized coefficient by using a quantizer, and transmits the quantized coefficient to a decoder.
The decoder receives the quantized coefficient from the encoder, and generates reconstructed data by applying the received quantized coefficient to a de-quantizer of the decoder. Here, an error having a value smaller than a quantized step size may occur between original data input to the encoder and the reconstructed data output from the decoder.